How we Bonded Together
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: HiccupxToothless (with a bit of Astrid) NOT YAOI! DON'T LIKE IT? LEAVE! Hiccup and the gang talk about their bond with their dragons and who has the best bond. when it comes to Hiccup, apparently, they bonded a bit more that any rider would. Sweet Lemony Goodness


How we bonded Together

**A/N hello my readers, it's me once more, this time with a Hiccup x Toothless story, so please just bare with me on this. So please Review and tell me what you think of this, give me positive feedback because if this goes well, I might make it a chapter story, so let's fly!**

**Berk:**

We see the island of Berk during the spring time, lively and bustling throughout the village. We then zoom out to the scattered sea stacks to see the gang. Hiccup riding his best friend Toothless, Astrid with Stormfly, Fishlegs fluttering slowly behind on Meatlug, Ruff and Tuff flying on Barf and Belch, lastly Snotlout arguing with Hookfang. The gang the landed down on one of the stacks, Lout yelling at his dragon "stupid dragon, you trying to- Whoa!" Lout is suddenly launched into the air by Hookfang then grabbed in Hookfangs mouth, shaking him around. Astrid rolled her eyes at seeing Lout fight with his dragon.

"Snotlout, you should be nicer to Hookfang, build yourself a better connection with your dragon" Astrid tried to tell Lout, who just shrugged it off. Fishlegs then joined into the conversation.

"Astrid's right, it's important to have a bond with your dragon. I and Meatlug have a great bond, don't we my little baby?" he said, hugging Meatlug, who licked her masters head. Ruff and Tuff climbed off their dragon.

"Yeah, I mean, without a bond to your dragon, you'd… umm, don't rush me" Tuff started but got lost as Ruff chuckled. Then that started an argument between the twins and above them, their dragon's heads snipped and snapped at each other. Barf then sprayed gas and then Belch sparked it, exploding the gas, causing the fighting to stop. Lout just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Me and Hookfang, we've probably got the best bond ever, right bud?" he looked at his dragon, which just snorted and lit his master of fire. "Not again!" Lout shouted, dousing himself in water to put out the fire. Astrid rolled her eyes at Lout once again.

"You're so blind, it's obvious that the best bond out of all of us is Hiccup with Toothless, you dolts" Astrid exclaimed as Lout laughed.

"Yeah right" Tuffnut then joined in after Lout.

"Yeah, that Dragon isn't even that manly, a Zippleback is manlier than it" Tuff laughed when they heard…

"She" everyone, save for Astrid, stared at Hiccup in confusion. Hiccup kept a calm, cool and collected face when Lout spoke.

"She? As in opposite of He?" Lout asked, completely confused as Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, Toothless is a female dragon and Astrid is correct, me and Toothless have the best bond here" though as Hiccup said this, his cheeks began to flush a light red, which only Astrid knew why. It wasn't just because that Hiccup helped Toothless to fly or that they were always the best of friends. No, they've bonded in both emotional and physical and only Astrid knew this. The sun was showing that it was a little pass 2, so the gang decided to head back home, but Hiccup was the last one to leave. When Toothless left where they were, there was a damp spot right between where Toothless's legs were. Hiccup saw this and remembered that he and Toothless had planned to just relax tomorrow, hang out in the cove, just the two of them.

Hiccup landed back at home, and then as he climbed off Toothless, he suddenly felt himself being pushed inside his home by Toothless and up his stairs to his room. Hiccup then feels himself being pushed onto his bed and being pinned by Toothless, a wanting look in the dragon's eyes as she purred and nuzzled against him. Hiccup knew what Toothless was doing and slid out from under her "I promise we'll do it tomorrow, just not now, okay?" Hiccup told Toothless, who just gave a small whine. Hiccup kissed his dragon on the nose and scratched her head "I promise" Toothless nodded and hopped off the bed and went over to his slab and sprayed it with fire before curling up for a nap. Hiccup smiled and closed his door, then took his blanket and walked over to Toothless, lifting her wing and climbed in, wrapping himself around his blanket and in Toothless's legs and wings to nap with his dragon. Toothless curled her claws around Hiccup more, holding him tighter toward her as she used her wings to keep him hidden as they both drifted off for a nap…

**Two hours later:**

"Hiccup?" a voice called out for Hiccup as Toothless grumbled and opened her eyes to see Astrid walking into Hiccup's room. Astrid saw the blanket missing from Hiccup's bed and chuckled, knowing where he was. She then walked over to the sleepy dragon and scratched her head "Hey Toothless, mind if I steal Hiccup for a bit?" she chuckled, knowing the dragon would hand over the boy, not that she would be happy about it. Toothless grumbled then opened her wing to reveal the sleeping boy in her paws. Astrid smiled, she knew Hiccup and Toothless have a thing, but she doesn't mind sharing him as long as Toothless is fine, which she is.

Hiccup stirred as he woke up and saw Astrid chuckling, seeing Toothless begin to lick Hiccups head slowly and lovingly. Hiccup smiled softly and then kissed Toothless's chin before getting up from where he was, earning a small whine from his dragon. Hiccup rubbed her head gently and kissed it gently before standing up, feeling Astrid press against him, her hands around his waist, kissing his neck. **(A/N look, I know I said this is a Hiccup and Toothless fic, but I always have to put in some Astrid and Hiccup.) **Astrid kissed Hiccups neck gently as she turned him around and kissed him softly as he kissed back sweetly. They kissed for a few minutes before breaking for air "care to hang out tomorrow?" Hiccup knew what she meant by 'Hang out', making him blush.

"I would Astrid, but…" he gestures to Toothless. Astrid nodded her head, getting the idea. Astrid sighed as she gave Hiccup one more long kiss before letting go of him and taking off. Hiccup turned around, only to be grabbed by the ankle by Toothless's tail and pulled back into the dragon's paws, nuzzling him. He then felt something wet against his shin and sighed, knowing what it was "Toothless, I know you're in the mood, but I told you tomorrow, remember?" he told his dragon, who gave a whine and looks at him, licking his neck and chin slowly. Then Toothless pressed her tongue against Hiccups lips, slowly sliding it inside his mouth as she leaned closer, giving him the closest she could do of a kiss.

Hiccup smiled as he kissed back a little. It did feel odd sometimes kissing his dragon, but he didn't care. His own tongue danced with Toothless's, though it couldn't win the fight for dominance. Toothless pulled away and licked Hiccup's head soft and slowly, grumbling in peace. Hiccup chuckled and held his dragon closer to him. Hiccup then looked up and saw that it was a little pass 6 "hey, let's go for a flight" he whispered into his dragon's ear. Next thing he knew, he's on his feet, Toothless shaking her back and bowing her head for Hiccup to climb on. Hiccup climbed on and licked in his leg and with that, they took off into the skies.

They flew around the island a few times before Hiccup had them fly to the top of the island and glide slowly and gently "hey bud" he patted his dragons head. Toothless cocks her head and looks at him "Catch me!" he said, sliding off on the saddle going down. Toothless gave a short yelp as she dove down quickly to catch her secret lover and rider. She dived as fast as she could and then she caught up with him, Hiccup locking back into place and both of them pulled up in a split second. Hiccup smiled and gave a short laugh, which was ended with a slap to the face by Toothless's ear. That basically translated into 'Do not scare me like that!' to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and kissed her head gently "I'm sorry I scared you" he whispered to his dragon, which gave a soft grumble in her throat and leveled off, gliding above the water.

Hiccup smiled as he rubbed his dragons head gently. He never would have thought that he and Toothless would have bonded like they have, but he doesn't regret it, not in the slightest. Hiccup pulled Toothless back up, going back into the skies, flying in the clouds. Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless's neck gently, kissing her head softly. He then had Toothless dive back down and head back to the island, then flew down and flew into Hiccups room. Hiccup then went down stairs and grabbed a basket of salmon for Toothless and an apple for himself. Toothless jumped down and was sitting patiently for her food. Hiccup knew he spoiled his dragon to much, but he doesn't care, he loves her and therefore likes it when she's happy. He sets the basket down and right then Toothless began to chow down on the food.

Hiccup smiled and pulled up a chair, eating his apple, scratching his dragon's neck gently. Toothless purred gently at the scratching, leaning back into her masters hand. Hiccup chuckled as he scratched her chin gently, then forgot about what happens when your scratch under the chin. Toothless went wide eyed and fell to the ground in a sleep, smiling and purring gently. Just then Stoick came bumbling into the home "Hey Hiccup" he spoke out, grabbing a mug of mead before sitting down.

"Tough day of chief dad?" his son asked as Stoick chuckled.

"Nah, barely anything happened today, I just flew round the island on Thornado" Hiccup nodded and then picked up a blanket and laid it over Toothless. Hiccup then stood up and gave a yawn, before saying night to his dad and going back into his room for bed. Hiccup then climbed into bed, blowing out the candle next to his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep…

About ten minutes after Hiccup had fallen asleep, Toothless stirred and opened her eyes, only to see Stoick sleeping in his chair, the fire nearly going on, which she relit and her master asleep upstairs. She grumbled gently as she stood up, feeling the blanket on her back. She smiled, knowing it's her master's only blanket as she slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs. She got to the top, only to see her master slightly shivering without his blanket. She rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing that he would rather be freezing to keep his dragon and lover warm. She made her way over to him and gently picked him up with her paws, making her way over to her rock bed, sprayed her fire ring and curled up, holding him in her arms as she fell asleep…

**The Next Day:**

Hiccup stirred as he opened his eyes, only to see… nothing. He couldn't see past his own nose because it was so dark. He reached out in the darkness and felt something on his hands. Then he realized where he was and smiled. Then the darkness disappeared as Toothless moved her wings slowly for Hiccup to get used to the light. Hiccup smiled as he turned his head to see his dragon's face, head bowed down enough for them to make eye contact. Hiccup smiled and kissed her nose, then whispered in her ear "It's Tyr's day, remember what's going to happen?" Toothless answered with a pleasant purring sound and licked Hiccup's neck gently and then poked at his waist with her nose.

Hiccup chuckled "Not now, girl, later I promise" he smiled, rubbing his dragon's head gently, making her purr gently. Hiccup stood up and went downstairs to get his and Toothless's breakfast. He grabbed himself some bread and some dried deer jerky and gave Toothless a basket of fish. He set the basket down and Toothless ate all of the fish inside as Hiccup ate his breakfast. Then he grabbed Toothless's saddle and strapped it on him, then climbed on and inserted his foot with a clink and they took off. They took off high into the sky, flying around the island and in the clouds, enjoying the peaceful day.

Hiccup smiled as he leaned, having Toothless turns and start heading for the cove. Toothless smiled, knowing where they were going and tried to go faster. They reached the cove in record time, Toothless landing in front of a small cave on the wall. Hiccup then went and rolled a rock out of the way of the caves entrance. Toothless had blasted out the cave a while back so the two could be together privately when wanting to. Hiccup made mounts in the forge late at night and strapped them up in the cave so they have light. Toothless went inside and lit the torches as she saw Hiccup roll the rock back into place, then moves the smaller rocks that blocked air holes put in the rocks.

Hiccup then felt something wrap around his ankle, he looked down to see Toothless's tail loosely around his leg. He smiled and chuckled before turning around, seeing his dragon holding something in its mouth. Hiccup knew what she was holding, when they first had sex, Hiccup discovered some weird kind of fruit growing near the cove. It turns out that the fruit, when eaten by males, increases their sex drive and makes their 'dragon' bigger so to speak, so it came useful to eat when he and Toothless were going to have fun. He took the fruit from Toothless then pulled his dragon into his arms, holding her close, rubbing her back gently. Toothless purred as she sat on her hind legs, leaning against the wall.

Toothless smiled as she felt Hiccup begin kissing her neck gently, rubbing along her body. Hiccup then pushed Toothless onto her back, her wings resting against the cave floor as her paws sat in the air a little. Hiccup slowly began kissing down the scaly, charcoal color under belly of his dragon lover until her was down between her hind legs. He looked down to see her sex clearly visible, dripping and wanting him. Hiccup smiled as he lowered his head down and used his fingers to open up Toothless's pussy a bit more, moving the scales that cover it apart as he leans in and begins licking.

Toothless gave a soft moan as she felt Hiccup began licking at her sex, making her moan and purr in pleasure. Hiccup smile as he went faster with his licking, always savoring the taste of his dragon. It tasted like salmon with mixed varieties of berries. Hiccup smiled as he buried his face in his dragon's sex, licking all along the slit, not leaving any part of it untouched by his tongue. Toothless could be heard moaning out and purring louder, obviously enjoying the pleasure developing inside her. Toothless's tail swayed side to side in happiness, loving the feeling of her lover's tongue along her pussy.

Hiccup could feel Toothless's tail wagging in bliss, so he went faster, licking as fast and as hard as he could. Toothless then felt her climax begin to well up inside her; she wasn't going to last much longer. Hiccup could tell this too, so he tried to give her as much pleasure as he could, he used his tongue all along her slit, using two fingers along with it and then rubbed his thumb against her clit. That sure as hell did it. Toothless roared in pleasure, shooting a plasma blast as she came hard on Hiccup's tongue and fingers. Hiccup swallowed what he could and then wiped the rest off his chin as he sat up. Toothless rolled to her feet and moved to face Hiccup, pinning him to the ground by shoving her tongue into his mouth, kissing him as her claws began trying to pull of his pants. Hiccup stopped her long enough so that he could eat some of the fruit and right as he finished, it happened.

Hiccup smirked as he got up, and used what strength he could to lift Toothless up and pin her to the back wall. Then he pulled off his pant and underwear, revealing his throbbing 2ft cock thanks to the fruit increasing his size. He grabbed Toothless by the ears and sat down on a seat carved into the rock as he pulled Toothless between his legs, his cock throbbing in front of her face. Toothless stared wide eyed at it as she opened her mouth and retracted her teeth before taking all of Hiccup's cock into her mouth. Hiccup moaned as he began having Toothless bob her head along his member, feeling the warmth of her mouth all along his cock. Toothless purred as she used her tongue all along Hiccups cock, sucking hard, bobbing her head faster. She loved seeing her master like this when they have sex, it arouses her immensely.

Hiccup smiled down at his dragon, rubbing her ears gently as she sucked him off, making him moan louder. "oh god Toothless" he moaned out, feeling his dragon purr more around his cock, wrapping her tongue around it. Toothless pulled off his cock long enough to drag her tongue from the base all the way to the tip, giving it a wet kiss before sucking it back inside her mouth. Hiccup threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt the warmth around his cock again. Then he felt his cock begin to twitch, letting him know he was close "Toothless, I'm going to cum" he groaned out as he felt his dragon purr and suck harder, lapping her tongue along his cock. Hiccup groaned as he shoved his cock deep into her mouth, releasing his cum.

Toothless smiled as she felt her mouth begin to fill up with Hiccups cum, since of the size of her mouth, she didn't have to worry about spilling a drop as she swallowed all of it. She pulled her head of Hiccups cock and purred, backing up and turning around then backs up until her slit brushes against Hiccup's member. Hiccup smiled as he lifted Toothless's hind end up enough so that her pussy was just above his tip. Toothless gave a soft purr as she felt her pussy begin to be filled with her master's cock. As soon as she felt her masters cock completely inside her she began to move up and down the length, her head buried in her paws, moaning.

Hiccup moaned, and then decided that she wasn't going fast enough, so he stood up. As he stood up, he then went to his knees, keeping himself inside Toothless. He then began to slowly thrust in and out of her, making her moan and whimper gently. Hiccup grabbed her legs and lifted them up to his waist, picking up the speed of his thrusts, going faster and harder. Toothless moaned louder, starting to pant softly, loving the feeling of her master's cock inside her. Hiccup moaned loudly, feeling the warmth and tightness around his member as he went faster and harder, Toothless's tail waging in pleasure. He grabbed the tail and pressed to his chest, gently chewing on it, thrusting harder.

Toothless whimpered and moaned loudly, feeling her insides be full and the gentle nibbling on her tail. Hiccup groaned, thrusting harder and faster, pushing Toothless's face into the ground with every thrust he made. Toothless then gave a groan as her walls clamped down on Hiccup's cock and then came, hard. Hiccup's crotch and cock were coated in Night Fury cum as he groaned as well, going to the hilt and releasing his cum. Toothless gave a pleasing moan as Hiccup pulled out of her slowly, both of them panting. Hiccup thought they were done, but then he felt Toothless give him a swat on the butt to have him look at her. She then lifted up her tail to reveal her 'Back door' so to speak. Hiccup gulped, they haven't done this yet "Are you sure?" Hiccup's reply was a nod and a lick on the cheek as Toothless held her as high in the air for him.

Hiccup took a deep breath and made his way over to her, placing his hands on her ass. Then slowly he begins sliding his cock in the tight hole, causing both of them to grunt in discomfort. After Hiccup finished getting his cock all the way inside, he slowly pulled out until only his tip was inside, then slowly thrust back in, causing Toothless to groan in a mixture of pleasure and slight discomfort. Hiccup continued the thrust slowly for a few minutes before the discomfort disappeared and was replaced with pleasure for both lovers. Hiccup moaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster as Toothless groaned in pleasure, then she gave a soft squeak when she felt Hiccup reach under her and begin to finger her pussy while plowing her ass.

Hiccup smirked as he thrust faster, fingering her pussy hard and roughly, making her squirm and wither beneath him, being submissive to him. Hiccup liked seeing his dragon being submissive, he shows him that she is willing to let him control her and do whatever he wishes to her. He smirked as he stuck four fingers inside her pussy and then began ramming her ass harder and faster, making her roars out in pleasure. Toothless roared and groaned in bliss, she couldn't take all this pleasure, it was beginning to be too much, and she hung her tongue out, panting loudly. Toothless then squealed and roared loudly, accidentally firing another shot at the cave wall, putting a hole in it as her walls clamped around his fingers and her ass clamped around his cock, cumming hard on his fingers.

Hiccup felt his hands get coated in cum, and then groaned as he felt the walls around his cock tighten. Hiccup groaned as he came for the third time today in his dragon's ass. Hiccup slowly pulled out of his dragons ass, panting hard, along with his dragon, which somehow still had strength to stand. Hiccup crawled to his dragon and kissed her cheek "Love you Toothless" his reply was a low grumble and a few licks on the cheek. Hiccup smiled as he stood up and grabbed his pants, then walked over to the rock covering the entrance. He slides the rock out of the way, just to be pushed back into the cave by someone and have the door close again. Hiccup looked up and blushed as he saw Astrid smiling at him; suddenly he felt Toothless sit up and grabbed him, pulling him into her paws, exposing his completely naked body.

"Oh boy, look at that" Astrid pointed down as she slowly stripped off her armor and shirt, the took off her breast band. Hiccup looked down and saw his cock was still hard and throbbing, wanting more. Hiccup then looked back up at Astrid, who spoke in a sultry voice "It seems we have another dragon to train, don't we Toothless?" she spoke, Toothless smiling and licking Hiccups head.

Hiccup gulped and looked at Toothless, then at Astrid. Then he thought to himself _'This is going to be a LONG day'_…

**A/N hello my readers, one again I have brought you a story of epic fluff and romance. Now please don't hate, this is my first HicTooth fic, so only positive reviews. If I can get at least 7-10 positive reviews, I might post a second chapter for this story. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
